


the truth about lies

by pendules



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules
Summary: "I'm so happy, I could kiss you," is about the third thing that comes out of Seth's mouth when they find a secluded corner to talk backstage. It's the first time they've been at Raw together like this for months and months.





	the truth about lies

**Author's Note:**

> Set during/after the Superstar Shakeup (RAW 17/04/2017).

"I'm so happy, I could kiss you," is about the third thing that comes out of Seth's mouth when they find a secluded corner to talk backstage. It's the first time they've been at Raw together like this for months and months.

He's not sure if it's a figure of speech or if it's just this _new_ Seth Rollins — with his King freshly slain — projecting enough humility and remorse and confidence to still make Dean wary, but earnest at the same time too somehow — more _real_ than he's been in months, years. He's still not the Seth he knew before; he's an amalgamation of everything that's happened to him to get him to his point. He's somehow the thing he's always meant to be; Dean isn't sure if that's a good thing or bad thing yet. The part of him that craves safety and familiarity and the home they shared within each other will always mourn for _that_ Seth Rollins, for what they had. But they're both different people now. There's no changing that. He isn't quite sure what those people are _to_ each other right now, though.

Dean just swallows hard, trying not to betray anything akin to hope on his face. "Do you, uh, do you mean it?" he asks, voice hoarse.

"I don't lie," Seth says, like it's a fact.

Dean almost laughs at that, because he _hasn't_ — not really, beyond lying by omission. They always knew what Seth wanted, that this was a means to an end in some way for him. That the only way forward he could see for all of them was to break The Shield apart irreparably. Dean just never saw it happening quite like _that_. The truth about Seth is that he lies to himself the most. All those times he's spouted see-through bullshit about severing a business relationship and never giving a fuck about him and Roman — there was never any conviction behind his eyes, like it was all just a desperate attempt to convince himself and not anyone else.

The Seth Rollins he's seen on TV the last few months has been an entirely different creature. He almost feels like someone that Dean could care about again.

Before he can process what any of this means or acknowledge the voice in the back of his head that sounds oddly like Roman telling him over and over what a bad idea this is, he just says, "My room? Later? I'll text you."

Seth seems to let out a long breath. He nods. "Yeah, yeah, okay."

*

The first thing that happens when Dean lets Seth into his room is he says, "You looked good out there." He means all of it: the promo, the crowd's reaction, his heartfelt endorsement from _Kurt freaking Angle_ , one of the greatest ever.

The second thing is Seth saying, "You too. Be careful I don't come after your title next," while Dean cocks an "I dare you, Rollins" eyebrow.

The third thing is Seth pushing him up against a wall, mouthing warm and sloppy at his neck, while his fingers slowly trail over his stomach through his thin shirt, causing him to shiver all over.

Dean tips his head back against the flat surface, eyes closed, hands cupping Seth's ass through his ridiculous tight jeans, almost as if to anchor himself, taking quick, shallow breaths.

Seth bites his collarbone, sudden, hard, and it goes straight to his dick, instinctively making him thrust his hips forward a bit, denim grazing against denim. Seth makes a satisfied hum in his throat.

Seth pulls away after a minute or two, but only to yank Dean's shirt over his head, before crushing their mouths together, all teeth and tongue and heat. It's messy and wild and hungry and everything it should be, after all their history, after years of all the charged moments and undeniable magnetic attraction, whether friends or mortal enemies, after every single intensely conflicting feeling they've ever had for each other. That palpable buzzing in his skin when Seth touches him or looks at him or just when he's in close proximity. He knows Seth feels all of that too.

Seth's hand travels up his side and then stops to tweak his nipple with his thumb. 

Dean gasps.

He replaces his hand with his mouth.

Dean makes an embarrassing, keening sound from the shock of hot air and tongue.

He chuckles breathlessly. "Always knew you were a tease, Rollins," he murmurs.

Seth just hides his smirk into Dean's skin.

Almost as if needing to prove him wrong, he pulls away slightly then, quickly reaching down between them and unzipping Dean's jeans, tugging his pants and underwear down his legs before falling to his knees in front of him.

Seth swallows him down like he's been aching for this moment, and Dean can't even bothered to muffle his moans and swears and _Seth, oh, god, Seth, you're so fucking —_

He comes in his mouth, after not very long at all, and Seth licks his lips and it's filthy and amazing and he isn't quite sure that this is all _actually_ happening to him right now. It's much closer to fever dream than reality, but their world is a fucking strange place sometimes. He knows that better than anyone.

Dean doesn't help him to his feet, just slides down the wall to face him.

"Was that an apology blowjob?" he asks, head still foggy.

Seth looks genuinely startled now. "What? _No_. I _wanted_ to —"

"Good," Dean says, nodding, still out of breath. "Because if it was, there'd have to be a _lot_ more where that came from."

Seth just laughs and shakes his head. "You're an asshole."

"Good thing that's how you like 'em," Dean deadpans.

Dean leans in to tangle his fingers in the back of Seth's hair, presses a kiss to his temple.

"We should've done that ages ago," he mutters, relief and euphoria coursing through his body.

Seth waits until he pulls back a bit, eyes almost disbelieving and awed and wider and browner than they've probably ever been — it feels like a look he's only ever saved for Dean. "I've been in love with you for a long freakin' time, you know," he says quietly. It sounds like the most truthful thing Dean's ever heard in his life. It kind of feels like the first time Seth's ever admitted it to _himself_.

Dean just holds his gaze, reaches out to take his hand, says, "I know," says, "Me too."


End file.
